Almost Lover
by LightningAttitude
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to lose somebody that you love without them knowing how you feel?


_**Hey guys. This is a songfic that popped into my head. **_

_**I don't own Percy Jackson or Almost Lovers by A Fine Frenzy**_

* * *

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

* * *

She left last week, she just doesn't realize that she left me alone in the process. I feel abandoned. All I have at this moment are the memories...the images.

* * *

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

* * *

Every night, we would walk along the beach while she sang soft lullabies. There was always this sadness in her eyes though, because as she sang, she tried to let go of her past.

* * *

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

* * *

I couldn't stand seeing her nearly cry. Seeing her broken down and fragile made me want to embrace and protect her with everything I possibly could. I'd give my life for her to smile. I thought she would want the same for me.

* * *

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

She went back to the hunt. I shouldn't have ran after her, she was only going to be here for a few weeks. That wasn't enough time to show her just how much I love her though. The odds were not in my favor. I'd just have to keep dreaming.

* * *

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

* * *

I still remember that night of her third week here: "Come on Nico," Thalia whispered in my ear. We were splayed out across the meadow. It was 10 o'clock at night, and we had taken a walk to one of the many parks of New York after going to catch a movie. "Time to go," she said as she sat up and stretched. I hopped up from the ground and took Thalia's hand to pull her up. We started walking away from the quiet meadow. The further from it that we got, the noisier and more crowded it became. Then, I felt Thalia tug on my hand. She started to pull me along in her direction. I had no idea where we were going until I heard one of her favorite song, _Almost Lover_ by A Fine Frenzy. The music got louder and louder. Finally, we reached the source. A petite girl and her band of all girls had set up. Not a person besides Thalia and I were paying them the time of day. Thalia stepped up closer and placed five dollars in the open guitar case, then she turned around and outstretched her hand. When I took it, she pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. I only hesitated for a handful of seconds before I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her a little closer. We paid no attention to the girl directing smiles at us as she sang or people starting to surround us and to give money to the band that I now love so much. It was just us. The band, Delicate Hearts, played the song four times just for us. When the music stopped, Thalia and I just stared into each others eyes.

* * *

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

* * *

The day that she left was a sad one. Annabeth, Percy, and I walked her to her tree. Nobody said anything. I wanted to, but I couldn't muster the strength. So, I just stared at her with sadness in my eyes. She glanced back at us all with the same sad and hollow eyes. It seemed as if she was searching for something warm. Something to hold on to. She stepped up and hugged Annabeth with a tight hug. Then she turned to Percy and playfully punched him in his arm. They looked at each other for a second until Thalia grabbed out and pulled him into a bear hug. She let go and walked over to me. I outstretched my arms, but she pushed them back down. I was confused and hurt. Suddenly, I felt force on my lips. Thalia pulled back from the short lived kiss and whispered in my ear, "I won't forget." She started to back away. I realized what had just happened and yanked her gently back to me. I embraced her with all the love I had. She hugged back the just as much. We stood there until the time for her to leave. Then, it was just me standing there, watching my _Almost Lover_ walk away.

* * *

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

* * *

I hated seeing the sadness in her eyes as she walked away from me. I didn't know how to make it go away. I wish I had realized that we needed each other to have happiness and security. No weapon could give us the protection we felt when we were around each other.

* * *

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

Goodbyes were terrible. its the reason that I felt like this now. I hadn't eaten much since she left, I'm all alone, and the camp thinks that I have a depression problem. The only person I'll talk to is Annabeth. She knows what it is like for love to be stolen from you. Hera took Percy from her, now Artemis has taken Thalia from me. It hurts to lose someone before they know just how much you love them.

* * *

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

* * *

I stay in my cabin. It's the only place that Thalia didn't come during her time here. We hung out in another cabin. That's why I refuse to leave. She has touched everything. I can't go to the beach or walk down the streets of Manhattan without thinking of her. Why did she have to go. Was it really just that easy to walk out of my life.

* * *

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

I snuck out of my cabin that night. The camp was asleep. I was no longer going to try to stay away from the reminders of her. I wanted to be able to cherish them. I ran to her tree and climbed up onto one of the low branches. I sat and looked up at the stars, remembering the dance we shared when I shadow traveled us to New York. It was a sweet memory. Something that I'd have to hold on to. Thats when I saw it. A figure getting closer and closer. As it approached the tree, I started to get a better look. What stuck out most of all were the electric blue pair of eyes. I jumped out of the tree and ran over to the figure. I wanted it to be her, I needed it to be her. "Hey Nico", a small voice whispered out. It didn't take me a second to realize that it was her. she walked even closer. Something was off. I took another look at her and noticed that there was no longer a silver circlet placed on her head. She no longer radiated with the blessing of Artemis, she only radiated with her own power. I liked that. It was truly her. I tackled her to the ground with a hug. I looked down at her with a genuine smile. Someone cleared there throat. I looked back to see the entire camp staring at us. Only Thalia's legs could be seen while I was in full view. "Who is that?" Annabeth's voice rang out. " You been heartsick over Thalia for the last week, why did you go get another girl when you obviously love Thalia?" questioned Katie. "Pip squeak learned how to move on," said Clarrise. " You love me?" squeaked out Thalia. Only I could hear her. I nodded my head in response. " Well I love you too," Thalia smiled. I pinned her arms down above her head and leaned in for a kiss. "I know you do," was the last thing I said before out lips connected. Gasp were heard around the crowd. Annabeth walked up to identify the person."THALIA!" She screamed. Everyone started to cheer, the they stopped in confusion. "Where are the hunters?" Someone asked. I pulled back and rolled off of Thalia. "Somewhere in South Dakota," she shrugged. "Why aren't you with them?" another voice rang out. " I quit" she said proudly. "Why?" Percy asked in disbelief. " I realized that some things are more important than immortality," she looked at me. "It would suck to be immortal without having people you care about with you. Besides, there's always the afterlife," Thalia said. I glanced at her before stealing a kiss. The camp erupted in cheers. " How bout we let the new couple cool off?" Travis asked. "Touch me and I will fry you," Thalia said with a cheery tone. "Actually, it is sprinkling, we were just going to let you get wet," Connor laughed. Perfect. I leaned in to kiss Thalia, but she pushed away. "I'm not one for cliches," she said. She looked up at the sky as the rain came down," But I think I'll allow just this one time." With that being said we leaned in for a kiss. Thunder sounded in the distance. I kissed Thalia and lightning flashed across the sky. Zeus would just have to deal with this. The girl I love was no longer my _Almost Lover_, she was my lover. I'd always do my best to love her back. I won't say that we had a hundred kids or got married right away.

After all, this is just the beginning.


End file.
